1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to curable epoxy resins. More particularly it relates to 2-[2-aminoethoxy-2-ethylamino]alkanols as curative agents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Epoxy resins constitute a broad class of polymeric materials having a wide range of physical characteristics. The resins are characterized by epoxide groups which are cured by reaction with certain catalysts or curing agents to provide cured epoxy resin compositions with certain desirable properties. Conventional curing agents include such compounds as polyamines, polycarboxylic acids, anhydrides and Lewis acids.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,420,828 and 4,338,408 describe the synthesis of bis(aminoethyl) ether derivatives such as 2-[2-aminoethoxy-2-ethylamino]ethanol.